Yellow Wine/Story
'Fondness Story' 'I. Restaurant’s Waiter' Jun Shan Yue (Lord mountain’s delight), The largest restaurant in Xiao Ya Town. "Good!" The shouting sound came out, one after another, in the lobby of the restaurant. I stood at the table and sipped an earthen liquor jar. Twenty-year old Gujinggong liquor, brought by a surnamed Zhang. Jumping out of the table, I slammed the empty earthen jar in front of the crowd. "Is this Gujing?! Twenty years? Not bad!" I wiped the liquor stains on the mouth, lifted the flagon and presumptuously point it to the one surnamed Zhang. "But it’s still far from me (he use an arrogant form of “me”) to getting drunk! Uncle Zhang can't afford to buy better? This thing is just like a plain water!" “Yellow Wine’s mouth is still no mercy!” “Tsk, tsk, Yellow wine is right. Elder Zhang, aren’t you a rich man? How can you be a mold on Xi Feng liquor!” The crowd became a hot pit of heated discussion. The atmosphere in the lobby of the restaurant is getting more and more lively. "Next, next." With a big hand, I threw the empty jar aside and took the spirits from the next drinker. "There are still 5 flagons left! 5 flagons! I shall drink it all in one go, Old man Zhang, you have to admit defeat!" “I hope that the broken silver (ancient Chinese money) in your bag is enough, and the tigress at home is not worried!” I laughed and broke the mud seal, raise the head and pouring the drink into the mouth. At night, as usual, I search out the broken silver from the pocket, weigh it in the hand, estimated that it is almost enough money for a drink. "How many have you got today?" I just got out of the backyard, and the master attendant who passing by the lobby saw this scene and laughed out loud. "Eight, I really can't stand these guys," I licked my mouth, dissatisfied. “Drinking with no moderation. Even if we drink to death at this restaurant, we still have to take a responsibility.” "Haha, Yellow wine, you are not the same. I heard that you drink 5 flagon of old liquor in one go." "How can these items compare with this great me?" I said arrogantly. "I won't be drunk even if I drink many more flagons. Can these trash compares?" "Haha, I agree. I agree." Master attendant answer me twice. Quickly climb to upstairs. He won’t forget to remind me when he went halfway. “Yellow wine, don't forget to go to the suburbs to pick up the goods tomorrow.” “I haven't forgotten it, this great me is very reliable.” I closed the restaurant door and said it at the same time. Just then, a few shadows flashed across the door. I stumbled and pushed the door open and peep out. In addition to the drunkards previously thrown out, there are no other people on the street. "It's a bit strange..." 'II. Chivalrous' The owner of the Dongjiao Winery is my master’s partner. My master’s restaurant can achieve this kind of scale for today because of this winery. It is customary to take the liquor from here twice a month. When, as usual, I was ready to leave here to get the liquor, I heard some gossip. “Hey, have you heard that? Lord Chen’s child was also lost.” “It can’t be! Even big officer can’t protect their own child. The one who did this must be the evil kind.” “………” While listening, I suddenly remembered the black shadow that flashed outside the door last night. When I return to restaurant, I talked to the master about it. "There is such a thing" master sighed. “A while ago, Senior Bo borrowed some bodyguard from here to search for the children.” “What about the civil guard? “ I frowned. “That one is too busy to come here.” The master shook the head, get up and go back to the room. "It’s late at night now, Yellow wine, you should go to bed early." Lying in bed, tossing and turning, at some point I suddenly get up and sit. Stared at the big sword in the corner. “I can’t. If I leave it at that then I’ll feels uneasy.” After I said that, I grabbed the big sword and put it behind the back. Open the window while wearing pajamas. Looking at the moonlight, I kept jumping on the top of the building and carefully looked around. "This is madness, just let the great me take a look, what kind of evil is toying with the town." After jumping and moving for a while, I stopped. “I catch you all now.” I watched while putting the feet into the alley and sees a group of sneaky guys. I hmphed. The metal clashing sound, the big sword cut into the brick wall, I pushed a big man’s frightened face stifled in the corner of the wall, next to a group of non-stop mourning gangs, lie around painfully. “What the hell are you doing?” I asked with scary smiling face. “Kid…Kidnapping children.” Big guy said with almost no verbally. "Do you always do this?" My face is getting closer. "No, no... just recently, recently..." He shook his head in a hurry. “Oh ho? Did the great me said something wrong?” I raised my hand and slap. “Not wrong…no wrong…not at all” big guy cover the face, smile apologetically. "Tell me where the headquarter is." I took the big sword out of the brick wall and made a series of noise. "This lowly me can't say that." He cried. Without saying anything, my big sword drew a straight line and cut off some of his hair. “Can’t you?” “I can, I can.” big guy’s head is a bit shorter. Sheathed the sword, I gave a kick at his crus, shouted the order at his face, and swear at the guy on the ground before leaving. "Garbage stuffs, wait for the Civil Guard to handle you." Walking around, I came to an alley with big guy. He nodded and pointed at the depths of the lane. “Your greatness, it’s here.” "Go away!" Pulling his back collar, I throwing him aside with no consideration. “Let this great me greeting you all.” 'III. Draw the Sword.' I destroyed the wooden door with one sword cut. Among the exclamation of the crowd, I rush into the hut in the depths of the alley. A few young figures curled up in a shabby dark corner, fear of sudden coming light, subconsciously hug each other, try hard to squeeze into the depths of the shadows. Seeing “a herd of idiot”, I turned around, looking at a few men who are hesitating to act outside the door and gave a big angrily shout. After that, with the sword in my hand, the quickstep foot of the ground, I quickly “fly” toward them. Wailing for mercy echoed in the alley. "That’s enough scum for the great me to hit it." I spitted on the ground, patted my hands, stared at another big guy with my foot trample on it and sneered. "Trafficking children? But it’s the loser like you all seriously can’t do it.” Ignore their shameful face, I bent over and tied the tight rope, take the sword and go back into the room. "Let’s come out." I called to the children. However, the children seemed to be afraid of me. They moved slowly twice, and there was no more movement. “Just come out, this great me will really take you back. Do you want to die in this broken place?” Intolerance to the reply of these little things, I quickly walked over to them, pulled them up one by one and sent them out. "Hmm?" When I habitually pulled up the last child, I suddenly found out that something was wrong. “Ain’t you… a food soul?” I raised my brow. “Mm.” she replied me with a small timid whisper. "Why don't you resist? Where is your master?" I feel a bit strange, even if the appearance is a child, the food soul is still the food soul, the strength of the ability will not be limited by this, and settled with the human beings is only a matter of minutes. “Master won’t let me…” She threw her hand back in fear, collapsed again, and the voice became even smaller. "You are stup..." When I heard the first answer, the unpredictable me are prepared to scold her, but I was stunned by her actions and words. My heart suddenly grows softened. “What’s your name?” I put a light tone and asked softly because I fear of scaring her again. "Jiu…Jiuniang yuanzi" Seems to feel the change in my tone, she raised her head in a hurry and said it. "Well, don't be afraid, it's okay now." From the pull and support, I carefully helped her stand up straight. "Follow after me, this great me will protect you!" A strange emotion gushed from unknown origin in the bottom of my heart, I really want to take good care of her. "...okay" Jiuniang looked at me with a blinking eye for a while, then she replied with the tiny voice. 'IV. Inquire' “So, you stole this little loli from that place, huh?” In the lobby, my master put one leg rests on the other leg. He poles his face on his right hand, staring at Jiuniang behind me with the ponder face. "Oh..." Jiuniang feels like being threatened. She pulls my long sleeve and shrink back. "Master attendant, please don't scare her," I subconsciously protect her. "Hmm?" my master was first confused and then chuckled. "Oh, yellow wine, you..." "Yes? I what?" I scratched my head a little. "Oh, nothing." master yawned, seems unwilling to talk more and immediately stretched out. Prepared to return to the room. "Oh, yes, for all the things you have done, let’s wait for a while and writing a full report." "Write a report? How can the great me have that kind of skill? Besides, aren’t you listening all the things I told already? " "Nope, the report is not for me. Just write it anyway." “………” When the master went away, Jiuniang stretch out the head and take a peek, then lifted the head up and looked at me with some anxiety. "It's okay, my master just wanted to tease you." Looking at her cowardice face, I was inexplicably distressed. I reached my hand out and pat her head, whispering softly. Early, in the next morning, there were two strange visitors in the restaurant. I looked at their costumes, remembered something, and had a headache. "So that’s the meaning of the report! Civil Guard!” I feel like I have overlooked something that is very troublesome. “Name?” The civil officer is holding a long brush with no expression on the face. “Yellow wine.” My mouth is pouting. “Gender?” Still no expression from his face. “What? You can’t see my real gender?” I shouted. The civil officer looked measuredly at Jiuniang who is next to him. Then he turned his head and stared at me, repeating it word by word. “GEN…DER…” “Male” I said it seriously. “What did you go and where did you do last night?” “Stealing lo… uh, no, punish evil!” “You have any license?” “Nah…” It took almost an hour to interrogate and education. When I stood up with my sore shoulders, a cup of tea appeared in front of me. It’s from Jiuniang, she watching me with worrisome look. Speaking with small voice “Brother Yellow wine... you had worked hard." Looking at her cute little face, I suddenly felt as if I had a bitter bite and still feeling nothing. I happily took the tea cup and drank it. However, the scene I see from the corner of the eye almost didn’t let me spray all the tea out. “Ah… It’s good to be young!” My master smiled and stood by, speak in measured tones. “Oh… So nice to be young…” Elder Zhang swayed the flagon and stood next to him, his tone was melodious. “What do you mean, huh?” 'V. Yellow Wine' Yellow wine is a good young man. The illicit and promiscuous girls in the city like him, and those old uncles too. Not a bad look, no fear in drinking, like to accompany everyone to make a fight, host to a big restaurant. If he is not a food soul, the girl who want to propose the marriage is estimated that it can be lined from the east of the city to the west. His master attendant is somewhat anxious. He has no sexual experience, no way he can compare with Yellow wine in terms of love encourage. Yellow wine follows him for not a short time. A single old master is always weird. Although a food soul doesn’t need all these things, but everyone’s subconscious mind regards him as a part. So there’s always love to worry about some inexplicable things. However, in recent days, people with a discerning eye can see that Yellow wine’s master is in a good mood. He will always give two more copper coins when he buy food. People says that there is a little loli in the restaurant. "It’s a sense of accomplishment" when he was asked about this, he would always be happy to drink all the contents of the cup. “I eventually have an excellent deal, you know?” So, everyone knows what happened. "Uwhaa, little Jiuniang is so cute." The lady who sold the flowers touched her head. Her heart is full of joy. "This is for you." She gives her some flower. "Thank you... Auntie." Jiuniang is so shy with stranger. Grasp the sleeves of the yellow wine and carefully take the flowers. "Truly a polite girl, you have to call me auntie Qiu from now on, okay?" The more lady look at her, the more she likes it. She can't help but bow her head and whisper at Jiuniang’s ear. "Little Jiuniang, if you can't stand the bully, come talk to me." Jiuniang was shocked by the woman's movements, subconsciously retreating. She then reply with ‘be a yes-man’ style. "B…Brother Yellow wine... did not bully, very gentle..." "Wow, can he be very gentle?" The lady was a little excited as if she had discovered something secret. "..." Jiuniang is somewhat embarrass and don’t know what to say. "You are talking about some strange thing." The yellow wine that looked around all over the place finally noticed something abnormal. "Nothing~" "Heheh… Yellow wine bring Jiuniang out to recognize the road." The old man in the wood carving shop squinted. Remove the glasses and wipe it in the palm of his hand. "Grandpa Xu, let’s pick something for her." Yellow wine generously brings out the money bag. "I’m unable to, this little girl I like to watch." The old man waved his hand, smiled kindly, and fumbled for a long time in his sleeve bag. He then took out a wooden mandarin duck (symbol for love and marriage) and handed it over. "You are Jiuniang, right? I heard that you have suffered a lot, take this and bring it to home later. " "Thank you... Grandpa." Jiuniang was somewhat ignorantly picked up the woodwork. "All things settled?" The old man seemed to think of something, He looked at Jiuniang then took a look at Yellow wine. "Ah, yes. " Yellow wine thought that it was about Jiuniang’s settle down. And he was not suspected anything from him. "That's good, that’s good." The old man smiled and went back to the store to rest. Yellow wine feels like something is wrong. But can’t say or think about it. Anyway, everyone loves Yellow wine and also Jiuniang, that’s the matter. Category:Food Soul Story